


First Ben, now May?

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I love Aunt May though, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Who the hell is Thanos?, enjoy reading this, im sorry, infinity War is a joke, tony's a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: When May Parker is killed at a gas station, Peter struggles to grieve. Luckily, he has a whole team of heroes behind him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna scream at me, I'll send my link to my tumblr after you read this first chapter.

 

Friday nights were supposed to be fun and exciting, and that was how the Parker family was known for while Ben was still alive. Lately, things been busy as Peter was patrolling the city every night-except for the weekends, including Friday nights-and May worked as a nurse at a local hospital which was almost always short on staff. She would say things like: “It’s nice to nurse people back to health” and “Being a nurse is one of the hardest jobs, but I love it too much to let it go."

Peter enjoyed helping people across the streets and playing with random dogs and cats every chance he got. He loved animals and animals loved him, so it worked out great if anyone asked him.

However, this particular night was odd to say the least. Peter would feel his senses go haywire, but he never saw any threat so he only assumed it was anxiety or nerves. May parked the car across from a local gas station which was quite a few blocks away from their apartment. She always loved to drive because it gave her time to think.

“You feeling okay, sweetie?” May asked when she turned to face him. He was pale and sweating bullets.

“Yeah, I’m just nervous.” Peter replied with a soft smile. The smile that made her love him in an instant.

“Okay, I’m going to pick up some snacks,” she said as she opened the car door. “I’ll be right back so stay in this car, okay?” She waited for him to nod in agreement before she left.

* * *

 

 _Chill out, Spider-Man, nothing’s happening!_ Peter was alone with his thoughts as he thought about every worst-case scenario. That didn’t last too long as his phone was ringing some random ringtone. He looked at the phone and was shocked.

 _Mr. Stark? Please, tell me I don’t have a mission._ He took a deep breath and tapped the green button to answer the call. “Hello?”

“Hey, kiddo, what’s up?” Tony asked out-of-the-blue. “Your senses going nuts again?” 

“It’s anxiety.”

“That sucks,” ruffles of paper were heard from the other line. “I was wondering if you would want to come over this weekend. You haven’t been over here in a bit and it’s concerning.”

“I’ve been busy with school and stuff.”

“What kind of stuff we’re talking here? Girls?’

“No, it’s stupid.”

“The great Peter Parker’s thinking that? Do I need to hire a therapist?”

“No, it’s not like that,” the kid said and took a heavy sigh. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Are you sleeping?”

“Yeah.” That wasn’t a lie. Ever since he told May about being Spider-Man, he felt a ton of weight leave his shoulders. It was as if he was released from the pits of pressure that he had no idea existed. A good feeling that he barely experienced. 

“That’s good. I’m in town so don’t be surprised if you see me there.”

“Ok—” He was interrupted by screaming and gunshots.

“What was that—”

“I gotta go, May’s in there!” Peter hung up and saw a man running away with a gun. 

_No._

_Not again._

_Where’s May?_

_Fuck, please, let her be okay! PLEASE!_

He didn’t waste time to get out of the car and started running to the scene. People were crowded over the person who was shot. No longer caring about anything else, he began pushing pass people without paying attention to the other customers screaming over what has happened or the constant “watch it, punk” that was towards him. None of that mattered. Anxiety was creeping up like unexplainable events.

When he finally got in front of the crowd, his heart dropped down to his stomach, all color left his face, and he was left with a flashback of Ben’s death only months ago.

“M-May?” He asked as his small voice broke at the sight of her bleeding out from her chest, where her heart would be located. Bending down on his knees, he took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound as an attempt to stop the bleeding. “May, come on. Not you, too.”

“P-Peter, it’s okay,” May’s voice softly said. “It doesn’t hurt. It’s my time to go with Ben, sweetie.”

“No, don’t say that,” the boy cried. “You’ll be okay. It’s going to be okay.”

He didn’t even pay attention to the familiar black Audi pulling to a stop as he was only focusing on his last living relative. People in the crowd could be heard sympathizing the young boy.

_“He’s that same kid who lost his uncle.”_

_“His uncle was shot, too.”_

_“Where are his parents?”_

_“Does he have any other family members?”_

_“Poor, kid. God give him a break, will you?”_

_“The emergency vehicles are on their way.”_

“Peter,” May spoke again. She took a minute to wipe the tears that flowed from Peter’s eyes. “You’re going to grow and become something greater than any of us imagined, okay? Y-you’ll always know that I love you.”

Peter took her hand as she was taking her last breaths. “Please don’t leave me, too.” It was only a whisper, but he heard her heart stop as he leaned his head against her stomach, not caring that some of her blood was flowing onto his hand. His sobs could be heard from miles and “oh no’s” couldn’t be comprehended.

 For a moment, he didn’t notice anyone calling out his name.

“Kid, come on.”

He recognized the voice. Tony Stark.

 “N-no, I can’t leave her.”

Tony knelt beside him and tugged on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, kiddo. Let’s get you home, okay?”

The boy was silent for a moment. “What’ll happen to her?” 

“Pete,” the older man took a shuddering breath as he was trying not to cry himself. “She’s gone. She’s not scared. She’s going with your Uncle Ben now.” He pried him off the ground and wrapped an arm over his shoulders as they walked to the car. “It’s going to be okay, buddy.”

As soon as they got into the car, Tony made sure he had his seatbelt on like a dad would do. He would deny it in front of the kid, but around the team is a totally different response which falls under “He’s my spider-kid and he deserves love.” 

Tony rarely drove his own cars but if Peter was in the picture, a car was already chosen and the billionaire would’ve started the engine already. This time was no exception, only he was needed now more than ever.

“Mr. Stark?” The boy’s young voice called. He was looking out the window as if he wasn’t allowed to see something.

“Yeah, kid?”

“I’m scared.” 

“I know. I’ll take care of you and before you ask, I want to. I’ll fight a lawsuit if I have to.”

“Where are we going?” 

“Your apartment. Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah, that’s fine.”

Tony wasn’t prepared for this. He thought that this world could sweet Peter Parker a break but was too cruel. That kid deserved the word, but it didn’t deserve him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Michelle come to help their spider-friend, Happy grabs the pizzas like a good *cough* uncle *cough* and cuddles happen.
> 
> THIS WILL BE A 2 PART CH. BECAUSE IM LAZY AF

The ride to the apartment was quiet to say the least. Tony was close to having an anxiety attack due to the fact that Peter had just lost everyone. The kid had lost his whole family-all taken to soon from tragic events. 

"Hey, Pete?" Mr. Stark asked softly, being careful of his tone. 

Peter, who was now unresponsive due to trauma, turned over to him with his bambi brown eyes. 

"Would you want to get something to eat before we head home?"

The kid shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"Did you eat before you went to get gas?"

"M-May was going to get pizza." 

Mr. Stark placed one hand on the kid's curls. "You know what? I want pizza, too. Why don't we get home and I'll order it, okay?"

Peter nodded slowly and bowed his head down. He knew that his mentor was trying to make him feel a little better, but he couldn't bring himself to feel positive. His mentor understood the pain of loss as he dealt with it when Jarvis died. His dad wasn't the nicest, but he never wished death upon his parents. On the other hand, his mother showed compassion and love that he rarely got from his father. 

Tony learned something that day:  _Howard might've been his father, but he wasn't his daddy._

He wasn't going to allow Peter to feel like he doesn't have a father-figure. but he never admitted it to anyone. Every time he saw Peter, an urge to protect washed over him as if he was being washed up by the sea itself. 

Before May died, he found himself taking over things like picking the kid up from school and spending quality time with him. They only met a short time ago, but it felt like they’ve known each other forever. Tony was good with kids as Rhodes would always point out when he saw Tony with kids.

He decided that he needed to call Happy for Peter’s protection, but he had to wait until Peter was in his home safely.

Peter never saw his mentor so gentle before towards anyone. He did notice how his mentor started putting him first as he took him for ice cream on Friday’s after school. The “little spider” protocol was created after Tony found him sleeping on his bed.

Tony Stark also learned that the kid loved cuddles. He also knew about Peter’s feelings for Michelle Jones, but he kept that to himself.

 

The apartment building appeared faster than Peter would’ve liked. He didn’t want to smell May’s perfume in hopes that she’s still alive, and all that he encountered was another nightmare of his. Looking at his mentor driving, he understood that he had Mr. Stark in his corner.

“Happy will be here soon,” Mr. Stark announced as he parked the car. “Anyone you want over that can spend the night?”

He nodded. “Ned.”

“I’ll call him.”

Peter nodded and pulled his old iPhone from his pocket.

 **Peter:** Mr. Stark is going to call you. This is not a drill.

 **Ned:** Oh shit, how did you get him to?

 **Ned:** I just saw the news. Are you okay?

 **Michelle:** I’m coming over, dork. I’m already on my way, so you can’t say no.

“Ready to go inside, kiddo?” Mr. Stark asked.

“Y-yeah.” He slowly got out of the door and waited for his mentor to get to him. He didn’t want to walk alone since his aunt died only an hour ago.

As soon as his mentor stood next to him, he clung to the man’s forearm as if he’s falling.

“I got you.” The man said with a softer edge to his voice.

They walk inside the building and head to the elevators to floor seven. Peter was still shocked that his idol never forgot the floor he lived in, not to mention the building. Tony led him to the apartment door and pulled out a key from his pocket.

Unlocking the door and opening it, he noticed how clean the apartment was. It was clean to begin with, but it seemed wrong. The Parker family often cleaned, but Peter was already dusting the room and washing dishes.

“May gave you a key?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, she wanted me to have a way to get to you if something were to happen.”

“Oh.”

“I’m glad she trusted me enough to take care of you,” the older man said. “If I’m honest, I would’ve done it either way.”

“Is it because of Spider-Man?”

“Peter, you mean the world to me. I never say it, but I love you like my own flesh and blood. You ready to chill on the couch while I get the pizza? Oh, I’ll make you eat if you try to refuse to.”

“You do that all the time.”

“My point.”

Peter let out a slight giggle and noticed how Mr. Stark smiled at him. “Who lives with you?”

“Pepper and the avengers. Happy shows up every once in a while, too.”

“Oh.”

“Why don’t you call me by my first name?” The man asked with curiosity.

The kid shrugged as he continued to clean. “I don’t know.”

Tony couldn’t stand watching the kid clean anymore. “Stop cleaning, kiddo.”

“I can’t,” the kid mumbled loud enough for the other man to hear. “May likes it when I clean.”

 _How do I do this, Maria_. Tony took a deep breath. “I’m going to step outside for a minute and order food. You’ll be okay, right?” He waited for the kid to give a signal for him to step out.

Once he stepped outside, his breathing was difficult as if he was being choked out, his hands were shaking like they were under freezing weather, and his balance was disappearing as if it was losing its gravitational pull. “Breathe, the kid needs you.”

Each breath felt like a war until Happy came along with the pizzas. “Usually, pizza happens on Friday, so here it is.”

“Thanks, Hap.” The billionaire breathed.

“Panic attack?”

“It’s going away now, it’s okay.”

Tony took a deep breath. “His friends are on their way.”

“I saw Ned and some girl in the lobby, so it’s going to be a second.”

“Good, that should help him.”

* * *

As Happy walked inside with boxes of pizza, Ned and Michelle walked in behind him. 

"Hey, Pete." Ned greeted with a sad tint in his voice.

"Hi." Peter replied as Tony handed him a plate full of pizza."

"Hey, dork." Michelle managed to say without showing emotion which was hard considering the situation. 

"Hi." The grieving teen replied. 

"He's been like this since we got here," Tony said as he sat by the boy and pulled him closer. "Come sit down and eat. We have more than enough." The two teens gathered around for the pizza as Tony began to play with Peter's curls. "You're not allowed to cut the curls off."

**Author's Note:**

> https://irondadandspiderbaby.tumblr.com
> 
> Ya'll can yell now! I'll be updating my other fics really soon! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
